


Flying Purple People Eater

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: joss100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy meets Tyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Purple People Eater

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Flying Purple People Eater  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi, Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy meets Tyr.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word alien on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html) and for one eyed one horned flying purple people eater on my [Joss100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html)

He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome and Buffy couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “So you’re an alien?”

With a smile on his face, Tyr inclined his head. “Technically speaking, yes. I am a Nietzschean.”

He said the word proudly as if she should know what that meant. For all she knew he could be the One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater. And while he definitely wasn’t purple she wasn’t sure about the eater part. “Are you good or bad?” 

Tyr couldn’t stop the wicked smile from spreading across his face. “You tell me.”


End file.
